You and I
You and I is a two part thriller. About It was filmed quickly. They snapped their fingers and got it done. The first episode was shown on July 21st 2016 and the second episode on July 28th 2016. Part One Archie is lonely. He decides to look for a companion for himself and soon meets a friendly woman, Laura, who enjoys making coffee and eating cereal for dinner. He accepts her ways and they become close friends and soon move in together. His brothers, Arthur and Brian, are insulting towards Laura one night when they are visiting. Archie becomes enraged at this and threatens them both with a not sharp knife. Brian runs out the house in fear and once Arthur has calmed Archie down, he tells him in a raged voice that they won't be coming back again. Archie spends the night with his head in his hands. The next day as he goes for a depressing walk he meets another friendly woman, Lizzie, and they laugh together. Archie feels better when he goes home. Laura and Archie fall out and the same night she discovers a note on her pillow telling her she's "a pig faced woman". She gasps at the sight of it before charging out of her room and accuses Archie of putting the note there. He promises that he didn't and manages to calm her down but she still has a suspicious look on her face when she exits. The episode ends with Lizzie standing outside the house, a glare on her face. Part Two Time has moved on and is now two months later. Archie is now in a joyful relationship with Lizzie, and Laura has stopped recieving notes. She has a small collection of them gathered in a drawer, showing that they didn't just stop at one. Archie has an argument with Lizzie and declares that their relationship is over. Two days later, Laura is brutally slaughtered in her bed. She has a note lying on top of her body, the word "over" written on it. Archie tells the police about his verbal battle with Lizzie and says that she had always been jealous of Laura. Brian comes over to comfort his brother and they share tears. Before he leaves, Brian asks him to be careful "with that lassie still on the loose". Archie assures him he'll be fine. There is a flashback to Laura and Archie having an extreme argument about the notes. He attempts to calm her down and tell her that she's in no danger but Laura makes a comment about him covering for Lizzie. Lizzie is questioned by the police and one especially aggressive policeman, man in the police Pete, decides that she is evil and must be found guilty. As Lizzie walks away with freedom, he glares at her before smirking to himself, obviously pondering on ways to find her a guilty person. Policeman Pete sets her up for the dreadful crime of slaughter. She is arrested and her helpful sister, Daisy, who tried to help her throughout the episode, swears that she'll help her out of this one. Pete slyly informs her that she won't be able to. When Archie is informed that his former girlfriend has been imprisoned for slaughter, he sobs and sadly asks Pete why she would have done this. Pete shakes his head, also sadly, unable to give him an answer. The helpful girl, Daisy, arrives around at Archie's house a year later and asks him for forgiveness for her sister's sins and pleads with him to go and see her. He appears to be pondering it and then decides to go and make them a cup of tea while they talk, and Daisy takes this as a moment to have a speed sneak about. While doing this, she opens a book in his room and an extremely sharp knife falls out. Archie appears at the door and Daisy, gasping as she turns, exclaims "it was you!". Archie has a strange expression on his face as the episode ends. Cast Arthur Sando - as Archie Francine Jafal - as Laura Vanessa Loi - as Lizzie Jason Carse - as Pete Samuel Litosisona - as Brian Stephen Tegrat - as Arthur Celia Fen - as Daisy